Huntress and the Princess
by starreaper97
Summary: In the world of remnant humanity was born from light created to be resourceful and enduring to survive and adapt but from the shadow of this light a darkness was born the beast of Grimm and with all of humanity's skills, determination and even the power of dust can humanity's be saved but our story's begins with a simple one of a huntress and a princess of a beast and a beauty.


**The Huntress and the princess.**

 **Hello Readers this is my new story it is set in a Medievil AU all we be explained in the story hope you enjoy.**

 **Synopsis : In the world of remnant humanity was born from light created to be resourceful and enduring to survive and adapt but from the shadow of this light a darkness was born the beast of Grimm and with all of humanity's skills, determination and even the power of dust can humanity's be saved but our story's begins with a simple one of a huntress and a princess of a beast and a beauty of light and dark yes this story has been told and change a hundred times so ...lets tell it one more time shall we?.**

She was running, Running as fast as she could her legs were burning from length she was sure they were going to fail her, she could hear the growls coming from behind her she dared not to look back for fear of seeing their blood red eyes as their mouth salivating at the thought of their next meal.

She kept running her clothes long since clean torn and bloodied she knew how far she has fallen her once beautiful white hair was now grey darken by the mud and other outdoors environment that was not forgiving.

She could hear the beast getting closer and closer but as she was distracted by the sound of the monsters she did not notice the dip on the ground and lost her footing falling down to see the face of a monster of Grimm.

Falling with a slight thud she turn around to see the creature that were following her there black fur with the red making there claws shape and pointed at her, they started to encircle her getting ready to attack.

She knew if she did not do something soon she would die, as quick as she could she tried to get onto her feet but as soon as the weight was on her legs they have out on her _**no dam it of all the time now they give out on me**_ she thought trying to get up again slower this time.

Once she was up on shaky legs her rapier was already drawn but as soon as she was up she was flown back as one of the wolf like creature lunged at her with her blade lucky already point at the smaller best it impaled itself on the blade pushing them both down.

She attempted to get back up but her blade and arm were trapped under the creatures body "dam it dam it she said out of anger hitting the lifeless corpse which did little for her she turned and saw another getting ready to attack she lifted her arm up "sorry father but I have to do this to live" she said as the creature lunged with its claw up in the air.

To the best surprise it hit something as was sent backwards the girl was feeling dizzy but seeing the white circle she had made that protected her she was glade "thank you mother" she said but saw another getting ready.

She tried to make another but it did not apparel and as she saw the best getting close she knew she met her death as it came close she closed her eyes and thought of her home not wanting those red eye and black claws to be the last thing she see hearing the destitute sound of flesh being rip.

She felt liquid on her body but did not feel pain she opened her eyes and saw the hand of the best on her lap and looked up seeing a red cloaked figure standing on the body of the beast as the new figure got up they removed the blade from the beast chest.

They quickly looked towards the girl laying on the ground next to a tree blue eye meet the eyes of their saviour clear silver eye showed no emotion as they turned to the reaming best quickly running at them slicing one of the wolf like monster with the blade across its chest as they rolled over them bring a musket looking gun out of there cloths.

Flicking the barrel onto the gun they shot at the closed to them blocking the next ones attack with the gun sending them back a few feet the person just gave a smirk bringing the gun up and firing again hitting the best in the chest but not killing it.

As the beats lung the cloaked figure saw this as the last and just stood there and as soon as the black claw nearly reach them they were gone standing a good few feet away the creature head quickly came off with a few rose petal following behind the hooded fighter as the holstered there weapons away.

Ruby turned and looked toward the girl laying on the floor clearly unconscious she walked over to her the girl's clothe were completely fifthly torn and dirty she saw blood on the girls side moving her arm she saw it was a cut because of the Beowulf's claw she quickly drew her gun again pointed at the girl.

After aiming it at the girl she clicked off the safety "I'm sorry but I have to kill you to prevent others from feeling pain" she said aiming at the girls head she them pulled the trigger and a gun shot was hear in the dark forest.

Ruby looked angry as a man had pushed her gun to the side making a bullet hole in the ground "why did you do this she need to be killed she is probably infected" she said with bitterness the man just stood up without a care to the girl words.

"We don't know that for sure ru-Reaper all we know is she been attacked and needs help so we will help her we won't anything until the morning" he said picking her up.

Ruby just sighed "fine but if she is infected she will die and now you will do it or I will" she said slitting the barrel in half and putting away the firearm.

The man just grin "deal on and nice going with your new weapon see the dust round are working for it autho it would be nice to see using" he was saying but was cut short before he could continue.

"I won't be using that ever again got it I like my new partners she said walking away with her hood still up diapering into the darkness of the night.

The man just sighed "you say that but yet you still keep her in perfect condition" he said taking out a hip flask bound in leather taking a swig with his other arm easy holding the light girl up "well let's get you back and patch up Miss Schnee I know Tai gunner have a field day with this one".

After Ruby got close to her town she when to the outskirt to her house and climbed the side of the building to her window witch she kept open slightly getting into her room she placed her weapon and amour onto a stand.

She could see her leather shoulder and chest guard there both with metal to protect the leather her pauldrons witch attached to her closes simply hanging there she blade the two piece belt that attached at her shoulder and hip with here sword and gun onto the stand.

She walked to her bed sitting on the red blanket she took off her cloak and removed her thigh guards with were a set of inner leather and outer metal with her greave being all metal disconnecting the belt she wore that the armour connected to.

After that was all done she gave a sigh _**god I hate having to take all the off I knows it's good amour but it's too much!**_ She thought switcher her close for something lighter for bed she then turned to the table "I guess its time again then" she said to no one moving herself toward the thick wooden table on the right to her bed.

After leaving her gloves off her hand she bent down to the table and lifted a box onto the table pulling out a weapon and unfolding it to see a scythe blade she started to look at the blade and she felt sad and felt the unmistakable guilt she knew so well.

She started to clean the blade and the rest of the weapon making sure all was working fined she withdrew a wet-stone and started to run the stone along the blade's edge shaping the weapon once she was finished she saw her handy work.

She looked back at the blade the weapons blade shined as If it was happy to see her as she turned the weapon so she could see her reflection she saw tears in her eyes she saw tears tuning throw them she then ran her hand along the weapon's grip "I miss you too but I'm sorry I can never use you again not after that I'm sorry" she said placing her hand on her shoulder as she started to cry onto the desk.

Tai was looking out onto his daughter after hearing her cry he walked in and saw she was crying in her sleep with her head laying on the scythe, he sighed picking the girl up and placing her into her bed before walking out the room to see a man leaning on the wall.

"so see she still has those nightmares dam I thought she would be ok after all this time" the man said Tai just looked at him and shook his head.

"She is always like this one minuet she fine next she like this I cart help her" he have a sigh "never mind that mind telling me why you brought a bloody up girl here I assume it has to do with Ruby little walks" he said this as he walked past the man who followed him down the stairs.

Tai looked at the girl now bandage with a blanket coving her on the sofa clearly in pain but sleeping "she never leaves anyone unless there infected she why bring her here Qrow".

Qrow took another swig of his hip flask "we don't know if she was infected Tai but she was willing to just kill her on the suspicion alone and you know what so wrong she doing the correct thing she acting like a real huntress would like I used to be" he said taking another swig.

Tai just looked at him with his arms crossed "Qrow we both know why she like this and you cannot blame her all we can is hope she get better that all we can do" he said looking at the large fire "after all she is a huntress an we have not lost her not yet she still Ruby.

"I hope your right Tai I really do we don't need another Raven ever again" after Qrow said this he looked at a pitcher on the stone fire place.

He walked back over to Tai "well your right about her being Ruby still full of energy just when she is like that I guess I forget Ruby and only see the Reaper" he said look at a pitcher of a little girl holding a wooden sword in her hand smiling with a woman standing behind her smiling.

 **Hello hope you like this first chapter feel free to R &R this i will happy take any constructive criticism and flames or hate with out reason will be removed as its not needed so see you next chapter :)  
**


End file.
